


No Fairy Godmother

by sunwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwoo/pseuds/sunwoo
Summary: In an unusual turn of events, you meet Joshua, and you, Princess of Caenyth, have a plan you hope will help the both you.





	No Fairy Godmother

Your hands fidgeted around uncomfortably with the nail polish you were holding to the point where you felt your hands beginning to feel sweaty, and you were afraid you’d drop it onto the marble floor any second now.

  
“You want me to _what_?” you asked, your voice awfully louder than you’d intended.

  
Your father looked at you questioningly. “You heard me, young lady. I shouldn’t have to repeat myself when my statement was quite obviously clear.”

  
“But I don’t—”

  
Your father interrupted you and you shifted your weight from one side to the other. His stern voice made you realize you didn’t have much of a choice to his command. “You need to find a prince to get married to, (Y/N), whether you like it or not. I can send in a few options later this week if needed.”

  
“But father, I can rule by myself. I don’t need someone else to take care of me if you’re already here bossing me around like I’m five years old,” you stated. Your grip on the nail polish in your left hand tightened as you prepared for his next words.

  
“(Y/N), dear,” he paused. “I won’t be here forever. You need someone else to help you take care of our kingdom.”

  
Instead of calming down with his soft, meaningful words, you were filled with more rage. Was he just trying to make you feel bad by saying all this junk about how you _need_ a man to order you around after he’s gone?

  
He opened his mouth slightly, as if he were about to say something else, but you held up your dress, turned around, and walked towards the door angrily. You would’ve stomped on the ground loudly if you could’ve, but your fragile flats didn’t allow you to do so.

  
As you were walking down the hallway to your room, you heard your father yell out how you were supposed to meet up with one of the tailors on the other side of the castle to fix your dress’ length the week before, but you didn’t care. It was at moments like these how you realized how he always acted like more of a king, rather than your own father, which was something no one else for miles and miles of land would understand the way you did.

  
You opened the door to your bedroom and were greeted by two polite maids who seemed to be doing their job happily. They exited as soon as you sat down on your bed and bid you goodnight, which made you feel a bit better than you had felt just moments before.

  
You let out a loud sigh as you fell backwards onto your back, your eyes immediately meeting with the old, dusty map you had taped onto the ceiling when you were younger. You never exactly knew what the map was for, and you didn’t dare ask anyone else in the castle because, knowing how much everyone in the building loves making money, they would probably sell it off to a historical museum.

  
Even if you wanted to find out where it led, the ink was now illegible, but it did give you an idea. Tonight was a perfect night to go out and explore without knights on your every side, blowing trumpets to announce the Princess of Caenyth.

  
The only time you had gone out in the middle of the night by yourself was when you were thirteen, at a rebellious age. You had made it to the edge of the kingdom on your horse, but once you saw two young girls giggling nearby as they carried seemingly heavy buckets of water, you were drowning with fear that they would recognize you and call you names, as most young girls did in the books you’d find in the castle’s library.

  
This time it would be different.

  
You changed out of your dress, which practically yelled Princess, into a simple tan one you remember was stored away in the back of your closet. You also made sure your face was well hidden with a scarf because it was obvious what would happen if anyone outside the castle saw you.

  
You silently thanked God that the man painting the side of the castle right outside your bedroom’s window had left the ladder up against the wall because it seemed much easier than walking out the front of the castle.

  
The forest ground was wet. Leaves were scattered all over the mud, and you were starting to wish you hadn’t worn a pair of your cleanest shoes that night. It was better than being barefoot, of course, but you couldn’t help to think about what if would feel like to have your feet submerged in the mud. Gross, it would be, but it would be a change from being in tight flats and heels in the castle every single day. Maybe it would be a good change just for one night.

  
You shook the thought out of your head as your horse began to slow down its pace.

  
You were incredibly close to the kingdom’s edge, hands trembling as you stepped off your horse onto a huge rock. You sat down for a bit, taking in the scenery of the forest. The trees looked beautiful against the night sky and all of nature’s sounds and smells comforted you in a way you didn’t know existed until then.

  
You let out a soft sigh as you let your fingers tangle themselves in the ends of your loose, untied hair. For a moment, you had forgotten why you were there, but it wasn’t until your horse took a step back, almost stepping on your right foot, that you were brought back into reality.

  
“Joshua, you better get your stupid ass here right this fucking instant! You better have the water from the well, unless you fell down it like the stupid bitch you are!” A hoarse, man’s voice yelled, and you jumped up, startled by the voice breaking the soothing silence.

  
You stood up quickly, hiding behind your horse, which definitely was _not_ easy when you had no idea which direction the voice was coming from. Your hands immediately gripped the top of your head as you attempted to retie the loose scarf. The nasty, disembodied voice was scary enough, and you did not want to find out what would happen if someone like him found out you were there.

  
“Yes, step-father,” a modulated voice spoke not too far from where you were. Your eyes widened as you felt the second voice’s proximity too close for your comfort. “I’ll be right there.”

  
Footsteps were nearing, and you held your breath. _Don’t breathe_ , you told yourself, _don’t let them hear you_. Your horse, obviously not understanding the situation, turned to you, taking a step closer to you, which made a branch on the ground make a sound so loud you _knew_ someone heard.

  
The footsteps stopped.

  
“Is anyone there?” the pleasant voice asked, pausing right after. “Actually, if there’s anyone there, don’t answer because you’re probably a serial killer.” He paused again. “ _Actually_ , I wouldn’t mind being murdered right about now. Hello?”

  
So many thoughts were racing through your mind that you didn’t know what to do. You could jump on your horse and run for it, or maybe just hide behind a tree long enough, but it was too late. You knew that.

  
“Are you still there? I’m up for the off- oh.” the person now stood before you. Your hands were shaking, hopefully not visibly, and you lifted a hand slowly towards your horse. He noticed that you were about to try to leave and ran up to you so quickly and clumsily that he almost tripped over the bucket of water you just noticed he was holding.

  
“Wait, wait! Are you…” he started, and you looked down, hands tying the scarf tighter than before.

  
“I have to go. I’m sorry for disturbing you. I’m not supposed to be here,” you said so quickly, you didn’t know whether he understood you or not.

  
“What? Who-” he started, but you knew you had to leave. You stepped on the rock, in an attempt to get back on your horse as soon as possible to get away from the guy, but you just _had_ to almost fall when you stepped on the rock.

  
You thought you were going to die.

  
Sure, you were known for over exaggerating, but there was always the possibility. You could fall on your back and die right then and there in front of this boy, only a few inches taller than you, with the pretty light brown hair, who you didn’t even know, but right as the thought passed your mind, the boy grabbed your arm with a strong grip.

  
“What the fuck, calm down. If you were in such a hurry in the first place, you shouldn’t have- oh, fuck. Princess (Y/N)?” he saw your face, and your eyes widened in shock along with his.

  
“No.” You shook your arm out of his grip and stepped back. “Why would she even be here, alone at this time of day? I’m not her. You must have some serious vision problems.”

  
He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, you both heard the slam of a door a couple meters away.

  
“Joshua, you fucking bitch! You useless excuse of a man, I’m going out, and if your stupid ass doesn’t bring the fucking water here by the time I get back, you’ve seriously asked for it!” The same, disgusting voice from earlier yelled.

  
The boy before you rolled his eyes. “Yes, step-father! I’m just bringing extra this time!”

  
The other voice never responded, and you waited for the boy, whose name you assumed was Joshua, to say something, but you were also in the process of trying to piece everything together. Bring extra water? He only had a small bucket, and even though you don’t necessarily know how things in lower castes of the kingdom work, you had a feeling something was off.

  
“Why did you lie, Joshua, is it? Why was he yelling at you?”

  
Joshua turned back to you, his face less bold than before when he had demanded multiple answers from you.

  
“You don’t know, do you?” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Nobody knows what it’s like to be treated like you don’t matter, like you’re just there for others to see, like everything you do is-”

  
“Pointless,” you said. “Pointless.”

  
You looked up into his eyes, and for the first time the entire night, you smiled. You were afraid, but you smiled. “I know exactly what you mean.”

  
Joshua blinked. “You do?”

  
The faint sound of a large group of horses was heard from a distance. The hooves of each individual horse pounded into your ears, and you soon recognized what it was. They were looking for you. Joshua must’ve seen the panic in your eyes and asked, “I know this is weird, but do you wanna come inside before they see us and shoot me with an arrow for being right in front of you?”

  
You nodded without even thinking which was probably the last thing you should be doing in this sort of situation. You were sure your horse was going to stay in place, next to the tree, and you made sure he was actually in a spot which would be more difficult to spot this time and quickly followed Joshua down a little path to what you assumed was his home.

  
It was warm. The air was so warm and humid that you wished there was some sort of air conditioning, but you felt much too rude to ask if he had a fan of some sort. For some reason, your heart sank as you realized that probably all villagers lived in conditions like these.

  
“You’re safe for now. I doubt they’d search around these parts,” Joshua stated, and you saw he motioned for you to sit down next to him in a chair that was such a beautiful color, you felt the urge to ask where he had gotten it from, who made it, and where the material came from.

  
“Thank you, Joshua. God, I feel so bad disturbing you like this,” you said.

  
“Are you kidding? It’s not everyday a gorgeous girl like yourself appears in front of me just like that,” he laughed.

  
Your eyes scanned the room, noticing the lack of personal items, but in some ways, it reminded you of your own bedroom. You both had crumbles up pieces of paper pinned up on the walls, pens all over the floor, and bookshelves with scattered titles in every direction, and you even recognized some of the novels, which made you smile softly.

  
“Do you… want anything? Are you hungry? I can get you something if you-”

  
“No, no, I’m fine, Joshua, thanks,” you say, still staring at the books on the shelves.

  
He followed your eyes to see what you were looking at and he immediately stood up to block your view. “Oh, this is so embarrassing. Some of these books must be so… I don’t know.” He grabbed some and kicked them under his bed. “I promise you I don’t actually read these. I mean who believes these king and queen fairy tales, anyways? Not me. Bet they’re not even true. I mean, it’s not like you, an actual Princess, has a husband like in the stories. It’s probably just made-up for entertainment in books. Wait, do you… Jesus Christ, you don’t actually have a husband, do you? I just called you gorgeous and you might be engaged or something. Please accept my apology, Princess.”

  
You giggled at his reaction. “No, Joshua, I don’t have a husband. _Calm down_. I don’t, but,” you paused, “I’m supposed to find one soon though, but I don’t want to. I just don’t want to get married. I just… I don’t need my father to suddenly boss me around like I’m nothing to do something he says.”

  
Joshua sighed loudly. “I know exactly what you mean. I mean, not the part about the husband, the part about getting bossed around by a father figure. I wish there was a way to fix all of this once and for all, but you probably have a better chance at that. I’m stuck here for as long as you can imagine. If only it were one of those fairy tales. I could be rich and get out of here.”

  
You sat up as soon as he finished talking. “Joshua, you’re a genius!”

  
“Wait, you can make me rich?”

  
“No, not that, the part before that. The fairy tales… do you know the story about Cinderella?”

  
Joshua scoffed. “ _Me_? Know a fairy tale? Are you kidding?”

  
You looked at him in a way that let him know you knew the truth. He put his arms by his side, sighing once again. “A girl finds a fairy godmother, loses a shoe at the royal ball, the prince finds her by her shoe, and they get married.”

  
You nodded enthusiastically. “Have any shoes lying around you don’t need?”

  
He looked at you, tilting his head to the side slightly. You motioned for him to go find a shoe, and he pulled a pair under his bed. “Why do you need my shoes?”

  
“I don’t need your _shoes_ , Joshua, I need _a_ shoe,” you said taking one of them from his hands. “We can do what happened in the story. There’s a ball coming up, tomorrow, actually. I can give this,” you held up the shoe, “to my father, tell him it belongs to my one true love, so he’ll stop forcing me to look for a husband, and I’ll invite you to the ball as soon as he finds out it belongs to you, and you’ll be away from home and that horrible man who treats you so poorly. I don’t know what’ll happen after that, but it’ll be long enough for the both of us to be happy without any worries or troubles, even if it’s just for one night.”

  
“You’re forgetting one very important part, Princess (Y/N). Where am I going to get a fairy godmother to make me a pumpkin carriage to take me to the ball?” Joshua asked.

  
“We don’t have to follow it line by line, Joshua. Just enough to make the plan work, okay? No fairy godmother.”

  
“No fairy godmother,” Joshua nodded. “Got it.”

  
You smiled at yourself, him, the shoes, everything. You were so proud of yourself for coming up with something like this. There were so many things that could go wrong, but you knew it had to work somehow.

  
“I should go now. I shouldn’t have been gone for this long in the first place,” you said, pacing backwards, already heading for the door.

  
“Yeah, I understand, Princess. You think this will work?” His eyes showed fear, which you hadn’t seen at all from him since you met. This was a different fear than you saw when his step father cursed at him from meters away. He was genuinely scared of messing up and ruining everything for the both of you, so you gave him a small smile in an attempt to make him feel better.

  
“Yes, I know it will. I’ll be back, okay?” You said, softly. He nodded shyly. “And remember, when father and I find you, you’re Prince Joshua.

  
On the way back to the castle, you had come to a conclusion.

  
There was absolutely no way you’d be able to climb back up the ladder to your window, which was the opposite from a cat being able to climb a tree but not being able to climb down it. At least _they_ had nine lives. You just had one, and you weren’t about to risk it like this.

  
Your hands pushed open the gates, and you were immediately seen by a few guards who called over your father.

  
“(Y/N)! I was worried sick! Where were you at a time like this by yourself, young lady? You’ve better have a good explanation for this behavior,” your father said.

  
You looked down, taking a deep breath. “Father… I’m so sorry… I just… I was seeing someone. He’s my true love. I had to see him before the ball tomorrow, and oh my God, father, he was taken from me,” you began to tear up as a part of the act, “it all happened so quick! We were by the forest, by the village, when an ugly, nasty, old man took him, and… and all I have is this shoe, and-”

  
“Wait, stop right there… a true love? _Your_ true love?” Your father asked, surprised.

  
You nodded quickly. “Yes, father, that’s why I don’t want to find a husband like you’re making me. I already love somebody.”

  
He stared at you in shock. “I, well… let’s find him, then.”

  
You wanted to stare at him in disbelief. How did he believe your story so easily? If you were in his shoes, you’d have too many questions to be answered, but you kept playing along, and you knew you’d try your best to not ruin the plan, not for yourself, but also for Joshua.

  
Before you knew it, you were back on your horse from earlier that night, and you were in front of Joshua’s home. Your father gave you a look, as if asking if the man you loved really lived in a village like this, and you gave him a small nod.

  
“Who the fuck are you shits?” The same, exact voice from hours ago yelled, and you were in shock at the old man’s choice of words towards you and the rest of the group. He sounded a bit drunk, and you assumed he drank while he was gone and left Joshua to take care of the chores.

  
“Sir, according to our beloved Princess (Y/N), you are holding a young man, a prince, hostage. We’re going to have to politely ask you to step aside as we investigate in your home-”

  
“The Hell are you on about? There’s no one in there except for my step-son, and he’s definitely not a prince. If anything, he’s a garbage boy,” the old man laughed, but no one else found it funny.

  
“He’s lying, father. Please go in there and find him. He might be hurt!” You cried, and the old man stared at you as if he were trying to figure out who you were. Anyone in the kingdom would have recognized you right away, but this man was just… something. You weren’t at all surprised that he didn’t address any of you properly and respectfully.

  
With the bright moon shining down, you finally had a clear view of his face, and it was everything _but_ attractive. Joshua looked absolutely nothing like this man, and you were glad he was just his step-father, not his real father, because that would be very difficult to cover up.

  
“Sir, please step aside,” your father said, his voice louder than before, and you stepped closer to him. The door was unlocked, so he was able to open it without any unnecessary actions.

  
“You son of a bitch, don’t touch my fucking prop-” the man yelled and was immediately grabbed by two of the knights near him. He resisted and resisted, and he showed no signs of giving up as you stepped in.

  
Joshua was sitting on the same chair as earlier, and you would’ve internally questioned whether he had even moved from his spot since you left, but it was obvious he had since he was wearing a completely different outfit. He was wearing something much more presentable than before, and you assumed he really wanted to pull off the ‘prince’ look.

  
“Oh, Joshua!” You ran up to him, hugging him for everyone to see. “You’re safe!”

  
“Princess, (Y/N), you’re here! I can’t believe it, my love,” Joshua exclaimed, trying to not make eye contact with the king.

  
“Young man, we’re going to have to bring you to the palace for now. Come with us,” your father said in a monotone voice as he held the door open.

  
The old man was facing the opposite way, but he turned around as soon as he heard someone walk out the door. “Joshua, you get your stupid ass back in there right fucking now. I don’t know what games you’re playing, but you better get back inside right now.”

  
Joshua tried to show no emotion for the man at all except disgust. “You horrible man. Please, take him away,” he said to the knights, and they scurried off with him back onto the horses.

  
His face brightened up in a way you had never seen before. Not just in him, but in anyone. You could tell he didn’t feel pressured or looked down upon anymore. He was okay for once, and you knew part of it was the fact that your knights actually did what he said. Joshua was definitely not used to this kind of control over anybody, and to have control over his own step-father must’ve been a great feeling for him. You were sure Joshua would definitely enjoy pretending to be a prince for however long your plan lasted.

  
The next morning, you awoke with a smile plastered on your face, and you got dressed so quickly, you were sure you had broken some sort of world record. Your short dress was the official color of the palace, phthalocyanine blue, and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t wearing the color just to match with Joshua.

  
You ran out of your room, across the hall, and knocked on the door Joshua stayed in last night.

“Joshua!”

  
No response.

  
“Josh!”

  
No response.

  
“Joshie!” you said, and this time, you were face to face with Joshua as soon as he opened the door.

  
He scoffed, “ _Joshie_? Jesus, what kind of name is that?”

  
You suddenly felt a bit embarrassed, but you tried to play it off with a shrug of your shoulders. “ _Your_ name. I just wanted to attract your attention. Come on, let’s go get breakfast!”

  
You grabbed his arm in a hurry as thoughts of trying to let Joshua have the best possible time at the castle flooded your mind. You dragged him into the room, already filled with food he had never even heard the names of in his entire life.

  
You pulled out a chair for him to sit, and he sat down without thinking as his eyes were focused on a huge table in front of him.

  
“Is all this for me?” He asked, looking at you for the first time since you’d brought him into the room to eat.

  
“Yeah! Eat as much as you’d like, Josh.” You gave him a smile, and he stared in shock for what was probably the hundredth time.

  
He enjoyed himself that morning, and you felt your heart warm up a little as you felt glad that you did something to help him.

  
After breakfast, you knew you had to get everything under control before the ball or else it could all fall apart at the worst moment, so you decided it was time for Joshua and your father to actually know each other.

  
You were scared. Probably more than Joshua. If something went wrong, _you_ ’d be the one blamed for coming up with a scheme like this, and you had no idea what kind of laws you’d be breaking.

  
Your father soon walked past the room, and you yelled out to him.

  
“Father, this is Joshua. I know you two didn’t have much time to speak last night since we were in a hurry, but I hope you get along,” you told your father, turning to Joshua to see his reaction.

  
“Nice to meet you, sir,” Joshua said, stepping forward to shake his hand.

  
“Yes, you too, young man. What are you the Prince of exactly?” He asked. You were about to start panicking, and you knew Joshua was, too, so you began to do what you do best: speak without thinking first.

  
“He has so many islands, way too many to list or else we’d be here for a really long time, and we can’t waste time,” you said, giving your father a smile to hide the panic in your voice.

  
“Ah, yes, of course. Very well, I do hope you enjoy your stay while we figure out what we’ll do with you.”

  
With that note, he walked away, and Joshua turned to you.

  
“I can’t believe we just lied to him like that. We’re in deep, and I mean bottom of the _ocean_ deep, if he figures out this is all a lie,” he told you, and you sighed.

  
“Don’t worry about that, Joshie. Now, let’s get you fitted for your suit.”

  
The tailor didn’t even let you in the room while he was working on Joshua. Something about you interrupting his working process by being with your boyfriend, he said.

  
Boyfriend. _Boyfriend_ , as in a boy you were more than just friends with.

You wished you had thought of all this ahead of time because it all just hit you at once. If this plan worked, would you and Joshua have to act as if you’re actually dating for as long as he’d like to stay here? Would you have to get _married_?

  
The thought of marriage made you feel dizzy, and you had to rest against the wall for a minute.

  
You pushed the thought aside and tried to remember this was to make you and Joshua both happy tonight at the ball.

  
Now, you were never one for royal balls. You knew how to dance, but after ten minutes of the same old song, same old people, you got tired easily which seriously did not leave a good impression on many people.

  
That’s why you were going to do everything in your power to make things fun tonight.

  
A few halls down, you knocked on the door of the room Joshua was staying in, and before you could call out to him with more embarrassing nicknames, he opened the door right away. He was wearing his suit, and boy, did _he_ look handsome.

  
His hair was combed to the side, and he was wearing a scent you couldn’t even recognize, but everything about him at that moment in time made you feel some sort of attraction towards him, and that made you nervous.

  
You weren’t supposed to catch feelings for him or anything like that, but who were you kidding? You’re a Princess, and this probably happens to every Princess at some point in their life.

  
“Ready?” Joshua asked you, and you snapped out of your train of thought.

  
You hummed in response, and he held out his arm to you, which you linked with yours.

  
For a girl and a boy with no fairy godmother, things were going alright for the time being, and you were happy. You were happy being by Joshua’s side, and you were sure he felt the same.


End file.
